There may be limited space between an occupant of a vehicle and a vehicle door or vehicle body side and trim panel, including but not limited to a quarter panel. Side impacts to a vehicle may result in the vehicle door or vehicle body side, the trim panel and/or the quarter panel collapsing into a passenger cabin of the vehicle. The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration's (NHTSA) Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) 214 for “Side Impact Protection” was adopted to evaluate occupant protection during side impact events.